


No Matter Your Size

by golden_theo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby Kirk, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_theo/pseuds/golden_theo
Summary: Jim is insecure about his squishiness. Spock saves the day, again. Short but fluffy.





	

"Ahh, that's _much_ better."    
  
Said Jim to himself as he rubbed a towel vigorously over his wet hair. He had just gotten out of the shower after a very long day. Without going into details, it was needless to say that the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise needed a hot shower and a good, long rest.    
  
Now that the first task on his list was completed, Jim wrapped his towel around his neck, and replaced the towel around his waist with underwear and pants. While pulling them up, he got the feeling that his pants were tighter than usual. Frowning, he recalled Bones' words from earlier that week after Jim had scowled at a plate of replicated salad that was placed in front of him, "Jim, you've got to make some changes in your diet. You've been gaining weight." And while Jim knew that it was purely from Bones' medical point of view and that it was his job as a doctor to worry about these things, hearing such comments made him feel a little insecure.    
  
Okay, maybe more than a little.   
  
Of course, Jim had always been chubby when he was a young child, but it was assumed to simply be baby fat that he would eventually grow out of. And for a while, they were right. Until Jim had gotten his position as Captain, a job that sometimes required physical exertion, but mostly involved a lot of sitting in his captain's chair. In admittance, he had always been a little bit insecure about his body type, but he could never reveal this to his crew.    
  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Jim pat his exposed stomach with one hand. He watched it jiggle and frowned even more. The next moment he heard Spock's voice call from outside the door of his quarters. Jim told him to enter, and there was the hiss and squeak of the automatic door as the Vulcan stepped into the room. Jim quickly remembered that his stomach was still revealed, so he took the towel from around his neck and held it somewhat causally in front of him.    
  


"What can I do for you mister Spock?"    
  


"Captain, I was wondering if you..." Spock's voice faded, and he looked Jim up and down with a kind of worried vulcan look.   
  


_Well shit,_ Jim thought, _Spock has seen through his casual facade, hasn't he? Of course he has, it's Spock!_ He tried to hide his nervous thoughts with a curious smile.   


  
" Something wrong Spock?"   
  
Spock gave him his signature eyebrow raise.   
  


"I would ask the same to you, Captain."   
  


Jim pretended to be confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."    
  


Spock released a slight sigh before taking some steps towards him.     
"Your body movements as I entered the room indicates to me that you are hiding something. Captain..." Spock's voice softened now, "Jim, whats wrong?"   
  


Spock's use of his first name in such a tone made Jim's heart flutter in his chest. The other man was standing only a foot in front of him now, looking down at him with those unemotional eyes that Jim knew were hiding Spock's concern. Jim took a deep breath and sat down on the side of his bed, preparing to tell the truth. After all, he could trust his First Officer; especially after they had admitted their mutual affection towards each other two (point five seven three) months ago.    
  
Even so, Jim fidgeted nervously with the towel in his hands and Spock sat down next to him, waiting patiently for him to speak. Gripping his towel tightly and his eyes staring directly at the floor, Jim begins;    
  


"Maybe... Maybe Bones is right."   
  


"You must be more specific than that, Jim."   
  


"Maybe Bones is right that I need to change my eating habits. And about the fact that I need to lose weight." He struggled not to look down at his body with distain. Spock was silent still, watching him closely. Now Jim's brows furrowed as he thought harder about the subject.    
  


"Because I need to set a good example, don't I? With everyone on the ship looking up to me, being out of shape is unacceptable! And of course I need to be fit incase I have to do hand to hand combat, which will undoubtedly happe-"    


Jim's rambling was interrupted by Spock placing a hand over one of his, which was still holding the towel.   
  


"Jim..."    
  


He gently took the towel from Kirk's hand, set it aside, and then took his other hand as well. Even though they were facing each other, Jim couldn't meet eyes with the man in front of him. He felt ashamed, and through their touch, Spock felt it too.    
  


"Jim, look at me."    


  
Hesitantly, the captain did as he was told. The vulcan's piercing eyes saw straight into him, down into his soul.     
  


"Such insecurities about your weight are illogical."   
  


"I know, but Spo-"    
  


"Because you are beautiful no matter what your size may be."   
  


Jim stared up at him, eyes wide with a mix of surprise and adoration. Spock tightened his grip on his t'hy'la's hands.   
  


"Especially to me."    
  


After a pause, Kirk brought a hand up to the vulcan's cheek and pulled him in for a soft but passionate kiss. It was Jim's own way of saying thank you, thank you so much, and Spock understood. Pulling away, Jim trailed his fingers over his lover's cheekbone. Then he pressed their foreheads together and slowly opened his eyes. Jim, smiling sweetly now, moved his hands to rest on Spock's shoulders, while Spock placed his hands on kirk's hips.    
  
For a long moment, they reveled in each others touch, letting the loving and relaxing aura that surrounded them seep into their bodies.    
  
_I definitely know who I'd like to spend that good, long rest with,_ Jim thought. Leaning back, he motioned for Spock to follow him.    
  


"Lay with me."    
  


Spock's voice is now just a whisper, "Yes, Jim."   
  


Laying back completely, Jim waited expectantly for his boyfriend to lay next to him. Instead, Spock decided to rest his head on Kirk's stomach, who let out a soft chuckle in both surprise and amusement. He felt one of Spock's hands come to rest on his leg as he ran his fingers through the vulcan's silky hair.    
  
Not soon after, they fell asleep like that, Jim's hand still resting on Spock's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give kudos and comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
